powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Endings
Endings is the two-part finale of Power Rangers S.P.D.. It follows on from the A-Squad Rangers' return and kidnapping of Commander Cruger in "Resurrection". Synopsis Part 1 The B-Squad SPD Rangers face the evil and far more experienced A-Squad SPD Rangers. To make things even worse, Broodwing, his three Generals, and an army of Krybots swarm the Delta Base, taking over! Meanwhile, now captive of Emperor Gruumm, Doggie Cruger encounters a familiar face from his past. Part 2 Captured by Emperor Gruumm, the Rangers get unexpected help from the person responsible for their imprisonment. Doggie faces Gruumm in a final showdown for the life of Isinia. Omni's Magnificence is finally created, and attacks Newtech City. Kat, Boom, Omega Ranger and the rest of the non-Ranger SPD cadets are all that stands in the way against a Krybot invasion of the Delta Base. Plot Part 1 The A-Squad Rangers bring Doggie before Emperor Gruumm. The B-Squad Rangers remain upset about being second best again, while Jack tries to explains things to Ally. The B-Squad is called to the Command Center to discover that the A-Squad has captured Doggie. A-Squad calls B-Squad out and the two teams prepare to face off against each other. Morphed, the A-Squad and B-Squad Rangers engage in an intense battle. Meanwhile, Broodwing prepares an army to attack the Delta Base while Gruumm and the Rangers are occupied. Broodwing and his Krybots soon invade the entire Delta Base. Gruumm wants his revenge on Cruger now, but Omni demands that he complete his Magnificence first. The A-Squad give B-Squad the beat down. That is until the B-Squad activates S.W.A.T. Mode and the tables are soon turned against the A-Squad. As backup, the A-Squad Rangers summon a Zord that was left for them by Gruumm. Meanwhile, Broodwing invades the Delta Command Center. The B-Squad Rangers summon the Delta Squad and Omegamax Megazords to stop the A-Squad. Broodwing and his subordinates take over the Delta Base and activate the Delta Command Megazord. To the Rangers' dismay, The Delta Command Megazord attacks the other Megazords. Gruumm reveals that he has had Isinia as a prisoner aboard the Terror for all these years. Meanwhile, the Delta Squad Megazord is destroyed by the A-Squad's robot. The B-Squad Rangers find the flyers in an underground bay and form the S.W.A.T. Megazord to finish the job. After being judged, the A-Squad Rangers are contained. The B-Squad Rangers find their way into the Delta Base and begin to slowly take back control. Boom and Kat who have been imprisoned in the Command Center, call for R.I.C. to free them. Broodwing finds the power supply has been cut and he is confronted by Jack. It's judgement time for Broodwing. The Power Rangers use the Canine Cannon to take him down and contain him for his crimes. Piggy claims to know the location of where Gruumm's holding Cruger, but instead he leads them into a trap. The Rangers are imprisoned aboard the Terror with Cruger. Gruumm informs them that the worst is yet to come. Part 2 Jack tries to escape, but Doggie reminds him that his civilian powers have been neutralized. Piggy questions his actions in betraying the Rangers and gets an unsettling sign from above which destroys his cafe. All of the cadets are called to the Command Center to discuss their current situation. Boom rallies the troops and convinces them that they must stay and fight for the Power Rangers. The Krybots are ordered by Omni to execute the Rangers as they are no longer needed. Unsuspectingly, Piggy comes to their rescue and gets them back their Morphers as well. Doggie orders the B-Squad to return to Earth while he stops Gruumm once and for all. On the way to Gruumm, the Shadow Ranger faces off against Mora and contains her. Gruumm reveals to Isinia that the Terror is transforming into the body for Omni. Cruger faces off against Gruumm on a narrow bridge. Gruumm threatens to let Isinia plunge into the lava pit below. Meanwhile as the cadets fight the Troobians, the Omega Ranger is rescued by the Nova Ranger - an old friend from the future. Omni's transformation is complete and launches an attack on Newtech City. Cruger rescues Isinia and knocks Gruumm over the edge. Gruumm refuses to be taken in and plunges himself into the lava. S.P.D. has sent some reinforcements from Galaxy Command - including Supreme Commander Birdie and Sergent Silverback. The Rangers form the S.W.A.T. Megazord to battle Omni, but seem to be no match against his power. Meanwhile, after receiving orders from Kat who found Omni's weak spot, Cruger and Isinia risk their lives as they open the hatch to engine room in order to allow the S.W.A.T. Megazord to fire a blast that causes Omni to implode and be destroyed. All of Space Patrol Delta rejoices at the Power Rangers' victory. The S.W.A.T. Megazord poses in front of the Delta Base. The Rangers look among the rubble of the Terror to find that Doggie and Isinia made it out just in time. Doggie soon realizes that Gruumm has survived as well and the two of the duke it out one last time. Grumm is no match for Cruger and is easily defeated, with Cruger cutting off the top of his other horn. S.P.D. rejoices as Doggie finally contains Gruumm. Since Jack has decided to follow his own path and leave S.P.D. and the team has no Red Ranger, Cruger promotes Sky to Red Ranger, much to Sky's delight and Cruger also tells Sky that his father would be very proud of him. Cruger promotes the team to A-Squad, but they turn down the promotion as B-Squad is who they are. Cruger understands and tells them that there will be no A-Squad. Nova and Sam say their goodbyes and return to the future, briefly demorphing as they do. A few days later, the Rangers go to visit Jack who has started a business with Ally and Piggy to give away clothes to the homeless. The Rangers receive a call and once again prepare for action. "S.P.D. Emergency!" Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) & Sergeant Silverback (voice) *Antonia Prebble as Nova Ranger (Part 2 only) **Yuichi Hachisuka as Nova Ranger (Suit only) *Paul Norell as Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie (voice) *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Barnie Duncan as Piggy *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Beth Allen as Ally Samuels *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *James Gaylyn as Orange-Head Krybots (voice) *Robert Mignault as Crabhead (voice) *Michaela Rooney as Lazor (voice) *Edwin Wright as Spiketor (voice) *Gina Varela as Charlie (A-Squad Red Ranger) *Gregory Cooper as A-Squad Yellow Ranger (voice) (as Greg Cooper) *Motoko Nagino as A-Squad Pink Ranger **Claire Dougan as A-Squad Pink Ranger (voice) *Nick Kemplen as A-Squad Blue Ranger & A-Squad Green Ranger (voices) *D.J. Sena as A-Squad Green Ranger *Geoff Dolan as Omni (voice) (as Geoffrey Dolan) *Tandi Wright as Isinia Cruger (voice) *Beth Allen as Ally Samuels *Owen Black as Dr. Felix (uncredited) Errors *Nick Kemplen's surname was misspelled in credits of Part 1 as "Kemplin". *Th shot of the A-Squad's Megazord being blasted by the SWAT Megazord was clearly that of it being struck by the Omegamax Megazord's Spinout finisher. Thanks because this is how it was destroyed in Dekaranger when DekaBreak surprised it whilst distracted by the DekaWing Robo. Notes *In Part 1 Nick Kemplen was credited as voice of both A-Squad Blue Ranger and A-Squad Green Ranger, even though A-Squad Blue Ranger never makes any sounds and is presumably mute. *Besides Fowler Birdie and Sergeant Silverback, the other reinforcements that came with them included a lion-like alien (which was previously used for Gyoku Rou), an octopus-headed alien (which was previously used for Porupo), an unnamed red ape-like alien (which was previously used for Tortorian Buntar), and an unnamed exotic bird-like alien (which was previously used for Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O). *This two-part episode marks every final appearance of all the S.P.D. zords: The Delta Squad, Omegamax & Delta Command Megazords in Part 1 & The S.W.A.T. one in Part 2. *This marks the first & only appearance of the Nova Ranger in Part 2. *This is the first appearance of a Silver Ranger in Power Rangers Wild Force's "The End of the Power Rangers". *This is the only time that Sam's unmorphed form is seen. *Sky is promoted to leader as well as becoming the new Red Ranger in this episode. *This marks the final unmorphed appearances of Jack, Sky, Z, and Syd. They along with Sam appear morphed in "Legendary Battle". *Part 1 marks the final appearances of Broodwing and the A-Squad Rangers. *Part 2 marks the final appearances of Anubis Cruger, Kat Manx, Boom, Emperor Gruumm and Mora *In Part 2 before Cruger contains her, Mora summons six unnamed monsters that were origianlly too violent, contriversal, or didn't have enough usuable footage to be used in Power Rangers. **Aladonian Gyanjava (Cricket Monster's counterpart) aducted a young child and killed her parents. **Sukekonian Mashu (Jackal Monster's counterpart) spent most of his time posing as a Japanese man named Hironobu **Bandarean Jeeva (Demon Monster's counterpart) participated in illegal fights and took steroids to make him stronger **Wandean Niwande (Jailbird Monster's counterpart) spends most of him time with unmorphed Marika Reimon (Z Delgado's Dekaranger counterpart) **Finally Kulernian Jellyfish (Tentacle Monster's counterpart) has the ability to possess humans and at one time possesses Ban (Jack Landor's Dekaranger counterpart). Testu (Sam's Dekaranger counterpart) attacks Ban at one point to save him causing him to go into cardiac arrest. *Cruger asks Sky the same question in Beginnings: if he would follow someone like Syd should she become a Red Ranger. *Bridge would reappear in "Once a Ranger" as the third Red S.P.D. Ranger, before all the main team members return with their original designations "nine years later", this is ironically similar to their sentai counterparts who returned "ten years later" *John Tui And Antonia Prebble Will Return As Daggeron And Clare In Power Rangers Mystic Force *Michelle Langstone Will Return As Master Guin In Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Rene Naufahu Will Return As Mentor Ji In Power Rangers Samurai *Endings, Part Two is the last episode of Power Rangers S.P.D. However, Netflix incorrectly lists Wormhole, the second teamup between S.P.D B-Squad and the Dino Thunder Rangers , as the last episode. Quotes (after the traitorous A-Squad Rangers have taken Cruger to Gruumm's ship) Gruumm: So Cruger, how does it feel...to be betrayed, by your own Rangers? Cruger: These are not Rangers. A real Power Ranger must be true of heart. See Also (Jail Bird Monster) (Cricket Monster) (Debut of the Nova Ranger) (Jackal Monster) (approaching to the Delta Base footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:Season Finales Category:S.P.D. Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode